Sol Confederacy
The Sol Confederacy is one the youngest imperial state government of the Sha'dahl Empire, established by the Society and its supporters to replace the United Nations and and other super powers after years of curroption and petty conflicts. The Sol Confederacy is a much more success than all the Earth governments combined, a unity of not only humans but other native races; the four founding species of this new alliance are Human, Kronan Ree, Djinn and Lemurian. As the government holds a told of five star systems in over a century, Earth is the captital of the state. History Early History After the Death Hunters' reign ended, prior to the Second Battle for Earth, governments were on the verge of callapse and anarchy after knowing the truth, widespread panic went global for a while but the Society was prepared and announced the leaders to disolve their governments and create a new better, more democratic society before accepting the invitation of the Sha'dahl Empire as a new state government. The Society and their allies immediately planned to reforming and better civilizations, governments and bringing more than half the population were evacuated before the Zon Ghoul invasion and scattered across a few planets during the invasion the Earth was at its time no longer have worry of overpopulation and focuse on the humanitarian needs for humans and non-human races on Earth. With the plan in motion the Society with the help of many religious groups after many years of friendship and fihgting alongside to liberate their people from the Death Hunters control and give them a better path out of the fear and hatred that humanity had endured for so many centuries, putting aside race, colour, religion and sex to build a brighter future for their world. The first thing had begun was when the Lemurian Empire had started to expand out into the suface in 2015 C.E., taking control of all of Oceania and most of southern Asia after the governments had been disolved. The Lemurians made their attempt to help allies to reintroduce animals thought to be extinct to their former habitat and strengthen protection of endangered species without need of money and outlaw poaching and further outlaw cruelty to wildlife. Both the Kronan Ree and the Djinn had also expanded their territories much faster than imagined, already the Kronan Ree claimed most of the Americas and Africa. The Council and others would find it difficult to bring all nations together to form this new government, even though they would maintain their own soverienty of the countries, let alone finding the seeding ships that are scattered somehwere within a few hundred lightyears perimiter but many were confident with technology advancing at a fast paste and new allies they would acomplish anything. As the world begins its changes a a fleet of hive-mind planet terraformers identified as the Tharon recently enetered solar system. Birth of the Confederacy Politics Government The Confederacy was made as more open minded government than the previous nations. With many of the politicians in league with the Death Hunters they had to replace them with the Council members and other high ranking members to build a better republic nation. Economy Despite the need for Earth's resources, trade relations with other subject states in the empire have grown steadily fast. Developments of shelters and districts were made for the homeless to find jobs more easier, this was something the council felt should have been done from the beginning than wasting money on unecessary things. Social and Economic problems soon became very little of a threat as the state grew for populations to flourish on other newly colonised worlds Military Years after the Battle of Earth and the creation of the collective nation, its military had adopted many of the Society's military systems. The Samurai Elites of many chapters were the main forces and used in the frontlines, veteran soldiers before them remain in serivce however the growing use of the Samurai as the native races spread across many planets and new chapters founded. Combined resources from the Lemurian Empire and the Hollow Earth Kingdom's support of the movement to build Earth's first interstellar fleet to further defend themselves from any future invasions. Category:Government Category:nations Category:Babylon Universe Category:Copyright